


Colorful

by Nymea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean really swears a lot, F/M, Gabriel playing jokes, I don't know what else to add, My First Fanfic, Paintball, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymea/pseuds/Nymea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys have a colorful time playing paintball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so if you have any feedback, please let me know :)

You sneaked through the forest. Your steps were timed. The crunching of leafs beneath your feet blended with the rustling of the wind. A few more steps. Your rifle bumped softly against your back. There. Slowly you lowered yourself to the ground, your eyes never leaving your target.  
You unfastened your rifle and positioned it on a fallen tree, pointed at the trenchcoated man in the middle of a clearing. The sun rays illuminated him like a spotlight. He turned his head around as if looking for something. His gun hung loosely over his shoulder, pointed downwards. Even if he saw you, he would have a too hard time untangling his weapon to do you any harm. Your finger touched the trigger. Bye bye, Castiel.

_4 hours earlier_

“C'mon guys, it will be fun!” Dean exclaimed, waving his hands.  
“Sure doesn't sound like it,” Sam responded without looking up from his laptop.  
“I'm not rolling around in the dirt for hours and pretend to do our job for ‘fun’,” you added, not taking your eyes off the book you were reading.  
“C'mon, you can't be serious!” Dean retorted. “It's an opportunity to sharpen our skills and a great team building exercise. What do you say, Cas? ”  
The angel turned away from the TV. “I don't understand how shooting paint at anyone is considered a team building exercise.”  
Dean shot him an irritated look. “Because we build teams.”  
“Oh,” Castiel responded before resuming to watch TV.  
“Ok guys, listen up, you owe me!” Dean was starting to get angry. “That shapeshifter last weekend? I had to chase him through a friggin' sewer! While you two—” he pointed at Sam and you “—were busy eating pie at the exit and nearly let him escape!”  
You put your book down and shot a guilty look at Sam, who also seemed uncomfortable.  
“We already said we're sorry—” Sam began, but Dean interrupted him: “And the absolute worst of all: You didn't even leave me any _goddamn pie!_ ” he shouted the last two words. An awkward since settled in. You sighed. “Alright, let's play paintball.”

One hour later you were all packed up and ready. Everyone except Castiel was wearing some kind of camouflaged outfit. Dean even had put on a head band and painted two parallel, dark paint streaks on his cheeks.  
“So how do we team up?” you asked from the back of the Impala.  
“Sam and me versus you and Cas,” Dean answered from the driver's seat.  
You groaned. “Unfair! You two are used to one another and Cas… I'm not even sure he's ever held a gun before!”  
“I did. Once,” Cas answered beside you.  
“She certainly has a point,” Sam interjected.  
“Well, there are only three pros, so what do you wanna do?” Dean asked.  
“Aren't you forgetting someone?” a new voice beside you asked.  
Dean jerked the steering wheel around and you were flung onto the newcomer. You felt arms tighten around you, absorbing the impact.  
“Damn, you friggin' angels need to stop doing this!” Dean shouted.  
“Gabriel!” you exclaimed, looking up to the angel that still held you tight.  
“Wow, you are really throwing yourself at me,”’ he joked. “Not that I have any objections.” He kissed you softly on the lips.  
“Not in my car!” Dean growled in front of you. “Why are you even here?”  
“Isn't that obvious, Rambo? I want to join the fun!” Gabriel answered. He released you and you straightened yourself. Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly he was wearing camo pants, a black shirt and, just like Dean, a hairband and war paint. “I always wanted to use that outside the bedroom,” he said excitedly. You stifled a laugh.  
“So, angels versus hunters?” Sam suggested.  
“Oh please, it would be just me versus all of you after Forrest Gump here shoots himself in the foot,” Gabriel answered while pointing at Castiel, who sorrowfully lowered his head.  
“Well, I'm sure as hell not teaming up with you,” Dean stated.  
“I too wasn't looking forward to snuggling in a trench with you.” Gabriel replied sarcastically. “Y/N and I will kick your asses.” He put an arm around you.  
“Yeah right, but don't start crying when the game's over after 5 minutes.” Dean said.  
“Excuse me? I'll color you like a rainbow, Winchester!” you replied in a mock offended voice. Sam laughed at your comment.  
“Don't worry, you too will get your share!” you said to Sam.  
“That's my girl!” Gabriel said proudly and kissed your cheek.

_Now_

You pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the woods, along with your curses. That damn cheater! Castiel had teleported just at the right time. Blue color was now splattered across a tree. Your location was probably compromised, you needed to move fast. You packed your rifle and pressed yourself against a tree. Trying not to breathe you listened to your surroundings. Everything seemed normal, except… There! A faint crack of wood to your right. You took a piece of ammo out of your belt and threw it to your left. A shot followed immediately. Shit. You were cornered. Your only chance was to run and hope to not get hit. Near silent steps were getting closer. You took off your rifle and threw it to your right, and simultaneously sprinted left. You heard shots. With a grunt you threw yourself to the ground to escape incoming fire, but it had stopped.  
“Damn it!” you heard Sam curse from a distance. You lifted your head and were greeted with the sight of camo pants.  
“Always a pleasure to save damsels in distress. I think I deserve a kiss,” Gabriel joked while extending his hand to help you up.  
“You’re my hero,” you laughed and took his hand. “So Sam’s out?”  
“And Cas. Ported right in front of my barrel. I shot him a new hair color.” Gabriel snickered.  
“So the only one left is—“ Something moved in your peripheral vision. “DEAN!” you shouted, but it was too late. A shot rang. Gabriel’s eyes widened.  
“Gabe, no!” you winced as he collapsed onto you.  
“Don’t ever forget me…” he whispered into your ear. Then he grabbed your ass.  
“Seriously?!” you hissed and pushed him off you. He fell to the ground with a thump and you were already sprinting in the opposite direction. Multiple shots pierced the air beside you, as you zigzagged through the woods. There was no way you could outrun Dean and not get hit…  
So you dropped behind a fallen tree. Because you had thrown your rifle away, you had no means to defend yourself and getting it back was impossible. That was it. You could only give up and hope Dean was above emptying his magazine on you anyway. You doubted it.  
Wait, what was that? A hard object pressed against your bottom, where Gabriel had touched you earlier. You slipped a hand in your pocket and pulled it out. It was a rainbow-colored grenade and ‘Love, Gabriel’ was written across it. You suppressed a laugh. Maybe there still was a chance…  
“Come out, Y/N!” Dean shouted, mere meters away from you. “I saw you discard your rifle, it’s over.” He took a few steps towards your hiding spot. “If you come out now, I promise to spare your head!”  
Nearly there… Now! You pulled the pin — one, two, three — and threw it in Dean’s direction.  
“What the—“ he begun, before an ear-shattering bang blasted through the woods.  
You dared to peek over the tree. Dean was covered from head to toe in sticky, rainbow colored paint. It dripped from his hands, as he tried to wipe it off his face. “WHAT THE FUCK, Y/N?!” he shouted and you immediately ducked back behind your tree. Tears filled your eyes as you desperately tried not to laugh. You definitely needed to run right now. Really fast and really far. Before Deans wrath came over you like, well, the gooey mass of paint that came over him.  
A flutter of wings sounded beside you.  
“That was _amazing_!” Gabriel snickered and grabbed your hand. “But now allow me to save your gorgeous ass.”  


Back at the bunker Gabriel and you snuggled on the couch.  
“Oh, that’s a good one!” he said and held up a photograph of Dean, covered in paint. “I also like that one!”  
About a dozen photos were strewn across the table in front of you. All of Rainbow-Dean from different angles. You were still laughing when Castiel entered the living room. His hair was sticky with red and green paint and also drenched in water, like parts of his trenchcoat.  
“Brother, please remove this substance, I can’t get it out,” he said to Gabriel.  
“Well that’s the whole point, bro!” he replied mischievously.  
“Try holy oil Cas, that should do the trick,” you giggled.  
“Thank you, Y/N,” he responded and left.  
“Buzzkill,” Gabriel breathed onto your neck and began to kiss it.  
The next moment the front door sprang wide open and Dean stomped in.  
“YOU!” he pointed at Gabriel, who raised from the couch. “Get the fuck outta here, before I get my hands on some holy oil!”  
“Not a good loser, I take it,” Gabriel commented.  
Dean took a threatening step towards him and Gabriel raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “Alright big boy, no need to feel off-color,” he joked and disappeared with a flutter of his wings.  
Dean growled and looked at you, while you tried your best to look innocent.  
“I’m gonna take a shower,” he grunted and stomped off.  
“Oh boy, he doesn’t seem to like the paintjob.” Gabriel’s voice sounded as he appeared behind you. “And I was trying _so hard_ making it to match his eyes.”  
You giggled and turned around. He stepped closer and put his hands on your hips. “So, where were we? We don’t have much time.” He closed the distance between your lips before you could ask why.  
A moment later Sam entered. Gabriel broke away from the kiss and sighed.  
“You know, you really pissed Dean off. And that was… really not okay.” Sam said with a grin. He then saw the photos on the couch table. He took one and coughed to suppress an obvious laugh. “You really shouldn’t have—“ he began, but Gabriel interrupted him.  
“Oh come on, take your pick, I know you want one.”  
Sam grinned and stuffed the photo in his pocket. “But you really should lay low for some time,” he warned Gabriel.  
“Yeah,” he agreed, “Especially after what’s about to happen.”  
You shot him a worried look. “What did you do, Gabe?”  
“Well, I might have given the shower water supply a little, uhm, color upgrade,” he answered with a mischievous grin.  
Not long after you could hear Dean scream: “YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”  
“Well, that’s my cue,” Gabriel said calmly and gave you a kiss. With a flutter of wings, he disappeared.


End file.
